This invention relates to mechanism for storing individual rounds of ammunition in tanks or similar military vehicles. The invention is also concerned with automatic mechanism for transferring individual rounds of ammunition from the vehicle storage areas into the firing chamber of an external weapon located above the vehicle hull. The invention is intended especially for use with relatively large and heavy ammunition such as 120 mm rounds of the armor piercing or high explosive type. An object of the invention is to provide storage capacity for large numbers of rounds, e.g., forty rounds, in relatively nonexposed, nonvulnerable areas of the vehicle hull. Another object is to accomplish a weapon loading cycle within a relatively short time span.